Secret Passageway to the Hidden Past
by AllenWalkerXTrainHeartnet
Summary: AU! *Spoilers Manga* What if Komatsu was adopted a little bit after Toriko and the others by Ichiryuu. Also what if Komatsu and the Four heavenly Kings meet the current Komatsu we all know but has Komatsu's existence sealed away in their memory. What will happen to Komatsu and Toriko. (Ratings may go up)


**Someone once said...That there a beasts covered all over their body with juicy meat that melts as soon as it reaches your tongue...That there are Omar Lobsters full of meat And King Crab packed with flesh growing out of a tree...That there are amber-coloured high-quality and mellow brandy Flowing eternally out of a spring. **

**Men are fascinated By the yet unknown appetizing taste. The time is the Era of Gourmet. The era of the discovery of the unknown taste. **

* * *

**One year after The Four Heavenly Kings were adopted By Ichiryuu**

In a poverty stricken nation with the rule "Do what you must to survive even if you have to steal!"There lies cities in ruins and starving people dying everyday.

"I-I'm so hungry." Cried a bony,pale young boy. He had wild untamed hair and dirty plain clothes. He walked barefooted.

The boy had been walking just on the outskirts of the ruined city he lived in. He desperately needed to find food. For the his friends' sake. It was not that he didn't care for himself it's just he loved his friends so much he wouldn't mind starving for the rest of his life to see them eat til their heart's content. They lived in the slums. They had to steal from innocent travellers to survive. The boy silently wept as he continued walking.

With every step he took, the sand slipping through his toes felt heavier and heavier. The scorching hot sun didn't help him nor did his empty stomach.

"Grrr..." His stomach rumbled. He sighed. He thought about his friends again. He was barely standing. Yet he still volunteered to go find food. Komatsu was rather weak but he was so persistent that the others gave in and let him. Komatsu was weak...very weak but he was brave and kind. He was too selfless in his all of his friends' eyes.

"I h-have to find some f-food for the Take-chan, Ume-chan and the twins."

His strength was slowly being couldn't bite his nails anymore to distract him from his hunger. They were as bare as a tree. He had chewed all the way to the root, waiting for it to regrow so he can chew on it again and repeat the never ending cycle. His vision was blurry. He fell to the ground with a silent before he collapsed he heard a strong voice asking him something. Little did he know that the young man he heard nearby and was going to change his life forever.

* * *

**Toriko and Ichiryuu**

It was the one year anniversary. The anniversary of the day Toriko was taken in by Ichiryuu. The day Toriko was picked up by Ichiryuu he decided that he too would help distribute food and save their hungry Toriko went with Ichiryuu to poverty stricken nation similar to his maybe worse.

He was walking with Ichiryuu on a on the outskirts of the was when he say a boy about 300 meters away. He was dangerously slim and was swaying as he walked. Toriko ran to sickly looking boy just as he collapsed.

"Old man come quickly somethings wrong with this kid!"Toriko yelled.

The boy stirred a little from his short slumber. His eyes slowly fluttered opened. "W-who are you?"He asked weakly.

Toriko smiled and happily chirped "I'm Toriko ,a Bishokuya!"

The boy's face told Ichiryuu everything he needed to know. The boy clearly looked as if he was never expecting to live long enough to see food again let alone a Bishokuya. "I-I see.M-my name is K-komatsu,"he shuttered.

"Nice to meet ya!" Ichiryuu who had caught up to Toriko awhile ago handed the boy a loaf of bread.

Komatsu was hesitated but nevertheless took the bread. He immediately shoved it up his shirt. To stop himself from eating it right away by himself he bit his enough to draw blood.

"T-thank you so much for the bread."Komatsu cried and ran in the direction of the city as fast as he could. Leaving Toriko and Ichiryuu staring in the direction he ran off in.

"Seems like déjà vu Old man,"Toriko said.

"Yeah it does!" Ichiryuu grinned at Toriko.

"Toriko I have something for you to do while we're in the city."

* * *

**Komatsu**

Komatsu ran into a few problems on the way to his 'home' . Some adults saw him running which was quite suspicious. He was definitely hiding something. Thus they beat him up trying to see what he was hiding. But Komatsu was not willing to give it up to them. The adults always managed to find food from stealing but the children couldn't.

In the end Komatsu was left beat up and almost drowning in his own pool of blood but the bread still remained up his and just as delicious as ever. Komatsu's sheer willpower forced himself from passing out. He limped the rest of the way 'home' . Komatsu lived under an old bridge for cars.

"Koma-chan what happened to you!"Panicked Ume.

"Oh I just ran into a little trouble on the way here,"Komatsu sheepishly smiled.

"Doesn't look like a little trouble Komatsu,"a voice spoke from behind Ume.

"I'm fine Take-chan. More importantly look what I've got."Komatsu took the bread out of his shirt.

"K-Komacchan is that what I really think it is?"Ume said excitedly.

"Yeah it is. It's bread."

"Wow Komatsu how did you manage to get it."Ootake asked.

"Someone gave it to me. Anyway where are the others. We just have to share this with Rin-chan and Len-Kun."Komatsu said quickly.

"Hmm...I think they're in bed for a nap."Ootake said. "Let's wake them up and eat it together!"Ume shouted.

"Yeah."komatsu and Ootake cheered.

* * *

**Toriko**

Toriko was lurking in the shadows following Komatsu. His great sense of smell led him to Komatsu. By the time he caught up to Komatsu he was lying on the cold hard ground in his own pool of blood. He wanted to help him but he couldn't. Not yet anyway. It was the Old man's orders.

_**FlashBack **_

"Toriko I have something for you to do while we're in the city."

"What is it Old man?"

"That boy Komatsu...I want you to track him down and just watch over him while I distribute the food. Don't do anything at all just watch over him. You'll know when the time is right to help him."Ichiryuu ordered. "Ok Old man. But why?"Toriko asked. "I see great potential in him."

" 'Great potential'? like us?" "Yes but different. I think he has the potential to become a great chef. I want to adopt him later. He'll be part of our family."

"Hm...Ok sound interesting."Toriko said as he gave his signature grin.

**FlashBack End **

Toriko was hid behind the rumble watching Komatsu interact with his friends. "Let's cut the bread up into 10 pieces."Komatsu declared.

"Why 10 Komacchan?Aren't there only 5 of us. You,me,Take-chan,and the twins."Said a boy with dark-colored hair in a buzzcut.

"1 Piece is to eat now and the other piece is to eat later on when we reach this state of hunger again. That way we'll survive longer."Komatsu answered.

"Good thinking Komatsu,"praised a boy with short orange browny hair.

"Hehe thanks. Let's eat the bread I'm starving," Komatsu cried.

Komatsu woke up two children sleeping againist the bridge wall. Their eyes fluttered and woke up to see a bloody looking Komatsu. "

AHHHHHHHHH!" The children looked like twins. One boy and one girl with blonde hair that reached their shoulders.

"Calm down it's me. Rin,Len It's me,"Komatsu said soothingly.

_Hmm...so the twins are called Rin and about the other two._ Toriko thought.

"Are you ok Onii-san?"Asked Len the younger brother.

"Yes don't worry about it."

"Are you sure Onii-chan?"Asked Rin the older sister of the twins.

"Yeah."

"Komacchan you're still hurt. Let's treat you, especially your head,"said the buzzcut guy.

"I'm fine."Was Komatsu's reply.

"Just get treated,"ordered Ootake.

"GGRRR!"Went everyone's stomach. "Food first then treatment I say. Otherwise we'll all starve to death before I can even get treated,"komatsu exclaimed. Everyone sighed. He had a good point.

"Ok."They all agreed.

* * *

**Komatsu**

komatsu cut the bread into 10 even pieces. A couple of years ago he found an old knife. It was blunt but clean. So he kept it. He handed out a piece to everyone including himself and ate it slowly savoring the taste he hadn't had in so many years.

"Hey!"Shouted Ume as soon as everyone finished eating their slice of bread.

"What is it?"Everyone said in unison. "What does everyone want to be when we're older?"Asked Ume.

"Where's this coming from all of a sudden?"Asked Ootake.

"No I'm just curious,"replied Ume. komatsu was the first to answer his question.

"I want to be a great chef one day and cook for anyone who's hungry."Komatsu said with his eyes twinkling.

Everyone stared at him. Their eyes shone bright like the 'll definitely come true someday Komatsu/komacchan/Onii-san/Onii-chan was what everyone thought.

"I want to be a chef too,"Answered Ume and Ootake in unison. They stared at each other for a moment then bursted out laughing.

"Then the three of us can train together."Komatsu suggested.

"That sounds awesome Komacchan. We'll definitely train together."Ume cried excitedly.

"I agree."Ootake said calmly but with a hint of excitement.

"What about you guys Rin, Len?"Asked Komatsu. The twins stared at each other and then looked back at everyone. They grinned.

"We want to be singers,"they cheered in unison.

"That sounds perfect for you two."Ootake said and everyone else agreed.

* * *

**Toriko**

Toriko stared at Komatsu. He pretty sure that soon enough he would have to take action. His gut just told him something bad was going to happen and he needed to be prepared. Toriko peered over and stared at Komatsu who was laughing and smiling. Toriko felt a fuzzy warm feeling well up inside him.

_W-what is this feeling_

**"KOMATSU!"** Toriko snapped out of his thoughts and rushed towards the unconscious figure on the ground. The children stared at him angrily. They used their bodies as a shield, protecting Komatsu. Clearly seeing him as a threat to their friend.

"Let me in please. I can help him. I promise." Toriko is calmly. His mouth told no lies, only the truth. His eyes showed his true intentions which were exactly as he said.

"Please then. Please help him,"begged Ootake.

The others stared at Ootake. "B-but Ootake he-" Ume was cut off short when Ootake gave him a sad smile and pressed him fingers to his mouth.

"We have to trust him. He's our only chance."Ootake reasoned.

"B-but Onii-san/Onii-chan might get killed by-,"Ootake cut the twins short. He shook his head.

"Please understand. Rin, Len he needs help and with our power what can we even do."Ootake said painfully.

The twins and Ume still objected but he was right. That boy with the blue hair was their only chance. They reluctantly let him help Komatsu. Toriko carried Komatsu in a bridal carry as he was too fragile to carry any other way.

_Damn he's losing too much blood. I'll have to take him to the Old man_ .

Toriko sighed and stared at the young awaiting children before him.

"Look I'll tell you the truth. Komatsu isn't going to make it with the medical supplies we have brought with us. I came with the president of the IGO. I am his adopted son and the ol- I mean the president has taken a liking to Komatsu. We plan on taking him back with us. So I'm going to ask you. Are you going to be ok without him?"

The twins immediately protested. "NO! We won't let you take him away!" Ootake and Ume stayed quiet. Toriko sighed again.

"I asked are you going to be ok without him. I didn't ask for your permission. Besides we can help fulfill his dream of being a great chef. Also we plan on donating lots of money to the town so you'll survive. I promise one day you'll see him, so for now why don't you fulfill your dreams first and then meet Komatsu later."

Everyone thought for a moment. "We'll achieve our dreams for Komatsu/Onii-chan/Onii-san/Komacchan" Everyone nodded their head. They each went to the unconscious Komatsu in Toriko's arm and gave their farewells leaving a note for him to read when he woke up.

With that done Toriko rushed off to find his Old man. Komatsu was losing far too much blood.

**To Be Continued... **

* * *

Wow I finally finished the first chapter. Well I hope you liked that and please review me. Oh by the way Rin and Len are from Vocaloid so just look up a picture of them if you want to know what they look like. If there are any major mistakes please PM me or review me that. I will be writing up the next chapter soon. Until then...I wish you all the best of food luck.


End file.
